An Innocent Game Of Doctor
by Akira of the Twilight
Summary: Oneshot TyKa Everyone’s busy, leaving Tyson and Kai alone for a while. Bored out of his mind Tyson asks Kai to play a game with him, but Tyson doesn’t realize there are two different versions to some games child version and adult version.


Akira: Yes, I know I need to update my other fics, but right now I got finals and this annoying little fic won't leave my head, so please forgive me for not updating my other fics in a while.

Disclaimer: I can easily make a list of all the things I own. The first thing I own is nothing. Second is nothing. Next nothing. Followed by…

Warning: Kai and Tyson love.

**-**

"Kaiiiiii! I'm bored." Tyson whined as he sat next to his stoic team captain. The two boys were sitting outside the dojo and Tyson was bored out of his mind. His grandfather was out of town visiting his brother and dad, while Ray was in China and Max was in America visiting his mom, leaving him and Kai alone. Sure there was Kenny and Hillary, but when he called them to see how they were doing both of them said they were busy.

"Kaiiiii!" Tyson said again, this time grabbing Kai's arm and tugging on it. "Kai, I'm bored."

Glancing down at the younger boy who was pouting at him Kai made sure not to let any emotions show through as he replied, "What do you want me to do about it?"

Huffing angrily at Kai's response Tyson tried to remain calm as he asked, "Can't we play a game?"

"A game?" Kai pondered, this did present some very interesting possibilities. Maybe he would indulge Tyson, and if he played his cards right maybe he would be able to get something out of it.

Excited at the possibility of playing a game with Kai, Tyson's eyes lit up with joy and anticipation. Letting go of Kai's arm Tyson jumped up from his seat on the ground and began to bounce on his feet as he went on about the games they could play. "There is of course beyblade, but we play that everyday, so let's play a different game. Like Hide and Seek, oh wait there are only two of us. Um, how about a board game? Nah, now that I think about it a board game would be kind of dull. How about a card game? Wait, I think I'm missing some cards from my deck. Well how about…"

"Doctor," Kai stated, wanting Tyson to shut up. He knew Tyson would agree to it, of course the blue haired boy would only think it was a fun innocent game never knowing what Kai's true intentions were.

Thinking it over in his head Tyson smiled with approval at Kai's choice. "So Kai do you want to be the doctor, or should I be the doctor."

Standing up and brushing the dirt off his pants Kai muttered tonelessly, "I'll be the doctor," and without another word he headed towards the dojo entrance. Hearing Tyson following behind him Kai smirked at how perfectly his plan was coming together and entered Tyson's bedroom. Pointing at the bed he waited for the other boy to take a seat before closing the bedroom door and locking it.

Tyson didn't know why, but he was starting to get an uneasy feeling being in the room with Kai. Shifting uncomfortably on the bed Tyson waited for the older boy to start the game.

Smirking down at poor innocent Tyson Kai moved closer to the uncomfortable boy and said huskily, "Well it looks like it's time for your yearly check up Tyson." The game had begun and Tyson was Kai's prey.

The blue haired boy shivered at the sound of Kai's voice, he was starting wish he had not agreed to this game, but there was a small part of him that wanted the game to continue nonetheless. Feeling hot breath on his ear Tyson final noticed how close Kai had gotten. The dual haired boy was now sitting on the bed next to him, and was just Tyson or did it just get hot in here? "Kai?" Tyson said barely above a whisper.

"Shh," Kai said softly as he wrapped his arms around Tyson's slim waist and pulled him closer. "Don't worry it's only a game Tyson, and now I think the first thing I'll check will be your ears." Without another word Kai began to lick Tyson's earlobe, earning a gasp form the younger boy.

Kai's actions sent a tremor up Tyson's spin, and the bluenette had to admit it did feel good. Trying hard to fight of the pleasure he was feeling he managed to whimper. "Kai, we r-really shouldn't be d-doing thi- ah!" Kai bit down on Tyson's ear causing the other boy to stop speaking and cry out in pleasure.

Licking where he had bit Tyson, Kai moved his tongue down Tyson cheek, still feeling the younger boy trying to control his own desires. A devious spark could be seen in Kai's eyes as he sensed Tyson's own inner turmoil. Moving his mouth to Tyson's neck he licked at it, receiving a mewl sound from Tyson. Nipping at the tender flesh of Tyson's collarbone Kai slowly moved his hand to lower parts.

Tyson moaned when Kai's hand came in contact with his manhood. Desperately trying to fight of his urges Tyson tried to reason with Kai again. "K-Kai we s-should stop." Having his cock squeezed was the only response he got from Kai, sending pleasure through every part of his body. His mind was becoming foggy with passion, and he wanted nothing more than to have Kai to continue touching him.

Wanting more than to just leave Tyson with hickies on the neck Kai ripped of Tyson's shirt making the other boy gasp as the could air hit him. Tossing off his own shirt, Kai pushed Tyson down onto the bed and straddled his waist. The sight before Kai made him want to ravish Tyson right then and there as he stared down at the vulnerable and lust filled teen below him. Feeling his own desire growing Kai pressed his lips against Tyson's in a heated kiss, only to break later for air.

Gasping for air from the searing kiss Tyson felt Kai start to place light kisses all over his unclothed body. Finally giving up on stopping this weird game of doctor Tyson allowed a mewl to escape from his bruised lips.

Raining kisses down on Tyson body Kai felt his own need growing. He rubbed his hands up and down Tyson's chest, only to have them stop at the hem of the younger boy's jeans. Not wanting to wait any longer Kai began unbutton the jeans when something interrupted him.

The phone rang loudly through the dojo, breaking the two teens from their moment of passion. Blushing ferociously at what had just happen and what position he was in Tyson tried to get up and answer the phone, but Kai wouldn't get off him. "Kai," Tyson whined, "I need to get the phone. What if it's grandpa or someone's in the hospital?"

Sighing in defeat Kai reluctantly got off of Tyson. Once free Tyson rushed to the door and unlocked it. _Damn, and just when it was getting good too, _Kai couldn't help but think.

As if sensing Kai's frustration Tyson stood in the doorway and then with one of his famous smiles he said, "Hey Kai, can we play Doctor again sometime soon?"

Smirking at the younger boy Kai answered, "Sure, and I might even teach you some other fun games."


End file.
